A frequently encountered shortcoming in the design of conventional automotive windshield wipers is observed in that various automobile manufacturers utilize various windshield wiper arms. Some of the more frequently used designs comprise wiper arms which have a hook end, flat end or bayonet style, or lateral side pin. Each of these varying styles of windshield wiper arms generally requires a different adapter for attaching the wiper arm to a wiper blade assembly.
These connectors frequently come in the package when a consumer purchases a windshield wiper, and it is often difficult for the consumer to discern how to use and how to attach the various adapters. Many times, loose pieces can be lost and wrong pieces used to install the wiper, which can hinder the performance of the wiper blade.
Additionally, the connectors on the windshield wiper blades, which receive the various wiper arm adapters, are slipped on, spot welded, or riveted to the support beam of the wiper blade. The use of these methods of attachment can cause the connector to slip off or break loose under severe circumstances, allowing tangential disassembly of the wiper blade assembly and possible damage to the windshield of the vehicle. Furthermore, this type of design requires intimate or direct contact between the connector and the wiper support beam. The current attachment means do not provide an option for attachment with a resilient medium between the connector and the beam, which would prolong the life of the blade assembly. Additionally, separate connection means are often necessary to prevent relative translation between the wiper beam and the wiper blade, as well as between the wiper blade and the wiper arm connector. Current methods do not provide one means to accomplish both objectives.